


The Arrangement

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: After Venice, Genji was the last person Gabriel thought would be mad at him.





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for [matts](https://twitter.com/MattsonCunther) and i hope it's everything they wished for in a torra fic. thank you to the few people who checked over this for me.

Gabriel had an arrangement with Genji Shimada - and it was a pretty basic one. Admittedly, it probably wasn’t the healthiest, but it suited them both well enough.

It gave them what they _needed_

The rules were simple; whoever had had the worst day? They dominated. It let them work out their frustrations, let them blow off some steam. It was just what Gabriel needed after a day was done kicking the shit out of him.

So after the lecture he had received from Jack after getting back from Venice, he just needed to let go. Gabriel was ready to fuck Genji’s brains out, phone already in his hand, fingers rapidly tapping off a message for the younger man to meet him in his office asap. He needed a distraction and Genji was the best at being exactly that.

With a tired sigh, he pushed his office door open, ready to flop down into his chair and wait, when he noticed it was already occupied

That was damn fast, he thought to himself as he moved inside slowly, shrugging off his hooded top and throwing it to the side, letting his body move in ways he knew Genji enjoyed but as Gabriel looked at him now, his stare had not broken; and his face was serious. Maybe he wasn’t here for a booty call after all.

“Oh come on, you’re not here to have a go at me too?” Gabriel finally asked, taking heavy steps around the desk, his hand trailing along the surface. “I’m all talked out.”

He stopped beside the chair, reaching out and turning it, Genji’s eyes still on him.

“C’mon Genji, I really need you - more than anyone else - to cut me some slack. I’ve had a shit day, and you’re the last person I thought who would give me an earful,” he said with a sigh, reaching out and placing a hand on Genji’s head, letting it slide down to the small clasp, allowing him to remove the faceplate so he could see his full expression. 

He looked… angry.

“Do you not even realise what you have done?”

“Please, I really don’t want to hear it from you too,” he whispered as he moved his hand under Genji’s chin, tilting his face up as he leaned down to kiss him on the lips; a slow kiss that he felt nudge at his anger, pushing it from his mind as he put all his attention on Genji.

Gabriel guided Genji’s face towards his stomach and Genji didn’t stop him, instead Genji reached up and tugged Gabriel’s shirt up just enough for him to press a kiss to his stomach before his hands unbuckled his belt, deft fingers tugging down the fly, the button popping open.

“Good boy,” Gabriel whispered, running a hand through his hair, keeping his hand at the back of his head, pushing him towards his cock and then he felt it, Genji’s lips against his crotch, mouthing at his cock through the fabric of his boxers. He let out a low moan as Genji sucked at his dick through the thin material, his tongue pressing down against his hardening length.

He saw Genji’s fingers move to the elastic waistband, the tugging distracting him long enough to not notice Genji’s legs sliding up and around his own. The next thing he registered was the hard ground with his knees as he felt his legs give out under him, the hard metal against the back of his legs catching him off guard. His hands reached to the arms of the chair, his face bumping against Genji’s thighs in a way that knocked the sense out of him long enough for Genji to hook a leg around his head, pulling him between his legs.

“Tell me, if you had managed to recruit my brother, do you think he would let you defile him in the ways I let you?” Genji asked and Gabriel instantly knew what this was about. It had been an off-hand comment, just something he had said without really thinking. 

_“You know, your brother would have made a good agent.”_

The words seemed crueler in retrospect. It had come to mind as he watched Genji’s skills in the field. He hadn’t meant anything by it, but hindsight was 20/20 and he knew the mistake he had made now. Genji was upset, and there was only one thing he could think to do that would make it better.

Genji had the same idea as he reached down to the plate on his crotch and unhooked it, revealing black lace underpants, covering his bare skin. He had come here with this in mind then, must have put the underwear on when he was waiting, which made Gabriel wonder just how long he had been sat here.

“You look ridiculous wearing panties,” Gabriel said slowly, watching as Genji dropped a hand to his crotch, his fingers pressing down, and he could see the teasing flesh through the lace, the scratch in his voice betraying his interest.

He could only stare forward as Genji tugged the fabric upwards, the lace disappearing between his labia, the thick lips engulfing the material, teasing him as he watched Genji rock slightly as he tugged the fabric up, rubbing the lace against his clit; a show just for Gabriel’s eyes.

“Come closer,” Genji said as he moved his legs, spreading them wide as he draped them over the arms of the chair, a smirk creeping onto his lips as Gabriel did as he was told. He had no intention of disobeying, he owed Genji that much. Yes, his day had been terrible, but he would have slept it off all the same. What he had said, on the other hand, was the kind of thing that would leave Genji awake.

He couldn’t resist moving his hands along Genji’s thighs, inhaling deeply as he lowered his head, his eyes drawn down, the fabric glistening with fluids already and Gabriel found himself sliding his hands over Genji’s, easing them away so he could tug on the fabric himself.

Wordlessly, he leaned in, pressing his mouth to Genji’s inner thighs, trailing them towards his pussy as he tugged at the material, his clit caught between the fabric and he found himself quickly tonguing at it, rubbing the material up and down as he lapped at him. His panties were completely soaked and he smelt so enticing as Gabriel lapped away at the fabric, his fingers sliding down to his cunt, pressing them into his soaked hole.

It was Genji who finally reached down and tugged his underwear to the side, revealing his hard, red clit to Gabriel and he couldn’t resist surging forward again, to suck and play with it in his mouth. His fingers pushed away the remaining material over his cunt, his digits pressing inside with ease.

“Fuck you’re so wet,” Gabriel muttered, licking from Genji’s cunt to his clit, looking up at him the entire time. He could see how flustered he was, face bright red, his lip caught between his teeth as he inhaled sharply just as Gabriel pushed his fingers upwards, pressing down and rubbing as he finger fucked him.

“Good commander,” Genji whispered, reaching down and sliding his hand through his hair, pushing his head back as he thrust his hips upwards. “You’re just like a dog, on your knees and slobbering over me.”

Gabriel let out a playful groan, moving forward and running his tongue up and down, letting his finger’s slide out as he pushed his tongue inside.

“Make me come, boss,” Genji said with a sigh, pushing his body upwards as Gabriel’s fingers pressed inside him again and Gabriel couldn’t resist returning his attention to his clit, his jaw working hard as he lapped away, moaning against him. “Make me come and I’ll let you fuck me right here on the desk.”

Gabriel didn’t need an incentive to get Genji off, but it helped. He found himself working with purpose as he moved his fingers inside Genji, pressing up into just the right spot to make his toes curl. Gabriel couldn’t wait to fuck him on the desk, his cock already hard in his pants, straining against the fabric, a damp patch from the precome as he continued to suck Genji’s clit.

He couldn’t resist reaching down to rub his dick through his boxers as his fingers played with him, sliding from his cunt to his clit, rubbing it as he stared up at Genji just in time to see him throw his head back, his body rocking upwards and Gabriel moved forward, replacing his fingers with his tongue as he wiggled his tongue over his clit, his jaw aching as he let Genji ride out his orgasm against his face. He would have Genji’s scent in his beard for days, but he didn’t care; knew he would find himself smelling it as he did mundane tasks.

“Pick me up,” Genji gasped out, his legs visibly shaking, and Gabriel found himself doing as he was told, his hands sliding under Genji’s armpits and hoisting him up with ease, his frame so light that he took care as he moved him onto the desk, the papers sliding out from under him.

Genji’s body was still twitching as he gripped his legs and spread them open, the lace having fallen back into place, barely covering his dripping cunt and Gabriel couldn’t remember the last time he had been this hard; so desperate to fuck someone that he found himself leaning over him, pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips.

His hands found their way to his boxers, pulling them down and letting the elastic rest under his balls before he gripped his cock, running the head teasingly up and down Genji’s cunt.

“You want this? Not had enough from me eating your little pussy?” He rasped, sliding his other hand to Genji’s neck, his thumb running along his jaw as he continued to speak. “Mm, you want it in your tight little cunt? You want me to fuck you?”

“You know damn well what I want,” Genji said slowly as he pressed his head upwards, trying to get another kiss but Gabriel denied it, his thumb moving to Genji’s lips, running the pad over them as Genji started to speak. “Why don’t you tell me what you want; what you need? You’ve had such a hard day, I think you want it more than I do.”

“Maybe I do,” Gabriel replied, exhaling heavily as Genji bit down on his thumb lightly. “You’re gonna be a good boy and let me fuck you how I need to, yes?” He asked, leaning down and pressing their lips together again, pushing the head of his cock into Genji’s wet cunt. He loved teasing Genji, his body was so responsive. They had started their ‘relationship’ by testing what he could and couldn’t do with his body, and now he knew Genji’s body better than he knew his own.

Genji let out a small laugh, placing his hands around Gabriel’s wrist and guiding it back down his neck and to his chest, pressing down as Gabriel splayed out his fingers across the skin on his chest.

He couldn’t help but find himself staring into Genji’s eyes, noting his look of pure lust as he trailed his eyes down to Genji’s lips, letting out a soft sigh as he couldn’t help but steal another kiss, pressing his cock inside him just enough to earn a noise of satisfaction from Genji.

Gabriel wasn’t so stupid as to think this was love; it was an arrangement, and whilst they had agreed not to let their feelings get in the way of a good thing, Gabriel knew he had a deep fondness for Genji. He looked forward to this; looked forward to lavishing attention on his beautiful body. Genji was so good to him; for him. He felt alive each and every time they were together, and he could tell a similar sentiment from Genji. They never discussed it; always jumped into bed before they could exchange simple pleasantries.

But all those unsaid words came out when they fucked; Gabriel always whispering how much he needed this; needed Genji, Genji muttering similar sentiments and he always meant to try and discuss it afterwards but it was just… easier this way.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” he grumbled as he moved his hands, grabbing both of Genji’s wrists and pinning them above his head as he thrust inside fully, the warmth forcing a moan to fall from his lips, the feeling of Genji’s hot, wet cunt so welcoming that he found himself fucking into him slowly, taking the time to enjoy the feeling; the loud squelch as he thrust into his willing pussy.

“Fuck me properly,” Genji gasped, spreading his legs wider, as he bucked against the desk, straining his arms in a feeble attempt to wiggle free. If he had actually wanted to be, there was nothing Gabriel could do that would stop him, but this was all the act and he loved it. Every time he had Genji under him, it was just like this. He liked the small acts of defiance; liked the way Genji would squirm under him.

“Don’t worry, I’m getting round to that,” Gabriel replied, slowly rolling his hips, his cock slipping from Genji’s cunt, both of them moaning as he reached down and shoved his dick back in, Genji’s pussy just wanting and wet for him. “God, you feel fucking fantastic,” he said through his teeth as he reached back up and grabbed Genji’s wrists, pinning him to the table as he fucked into him at a pace that made Genji wriggle and squirm; needing more, both of them wanting it but Gabriel couldn’t help but tease. “You’re such a good boy, taking it however I give it to you.”

“You’re a good commander, giving me exactly what I need,” Genji muttered as Gabriel’s movements sped up, his thrusts driving home each time, hitting Genji in the perfect place to make him shudder, his body shaking under him. Close again, Gabriel could tell as he pushed himself up, holding Genji’s legs open, staring down at his clit as he thrust into him. “Just like that, just like that,” Genji whispered, sliding one of his hands to his mouth, their eyes meeting briefly before he went back to staring down between Genji’s legs, knowing that being watched and examined was one of Genji’s favourite things. He knew Genji loved just being spread open and used and Gabriel lived for that level of submission in a partner.

He wasn’t sure exactly who was venting as he slammed his hips, thrusting deep inside over and over, his stress flowing from his body as he put all his energy into making Genji come for a second time. His hand slid over Genji’s stomach, pressing down as he made his way to Genji’s clit, Genji biting down on his hand as he suppressed another moan, Gabriel’s fingers finding his hard clit and rubbing in time with his movements.

“Oh fuck, keep going,” Genji whispered as he pushed himself up from his elbows, his arms immediately going around Gabriel’s neck, his lips finding his skin instantly as he kissed his way up to his jaw, his body rocking, taking Gabriel’s dick over and over.

He could feel Genji’s cunt sucking him in, Genji’s body trembling as he finally let out a shaky moan, clinging to Gabriel, his hips rocking him onto Gabriel’s cock and he could only stand there, thrusting sloppily into him, deep moans falling from his lips.

“Look at you, my little slut,” Gabriel said in a soft voice, his hands sliding to Genji’s waist, his trembling body feeling so small in his hands as he pounded into him, pushing Genji through another climax as he cried out, nodding and mumbling about how he was Gabriel’s whore, his little plaything and Gabriel could only whisper “Yeah, you’re so perfect. Keep taking it.”

He pushed Genji back down to the desk, pushing Genji’s knees to his chest, forcing his body onto its side and he could only stare down at his cock, slick with Genji’s fluids as he fucked into him.

“My brother would never have allowed you to do this to him,” Genji said with a lazy smirk on his face, raising his leg and placing it on Gabriel’s shoulder, his hands sliding down to his cunt, spreading his lips so Gabriel could see his clit and he simply kept thrusting, not interrupting the show. He was close; so close, but he didn’t want to stop Genji; wanted to see more of him. “Tell me how much you love fucking me.”

“God, I love fucking you,” Gabriel rasped, his voice raw as he let out another groan, his body trembling; he was so close, so fucking close and Genji could tell, the way he teased him with his words; with glimpses of his clit, his flesh glistening with his own fluids.

He wanted to keep going but his body grew heavier, his orgasm slowly washing over him as he finally reached his climax, his eyes staring down at Genji’s exposed cunt as he continued to thrust into him. He moved his hands to Genji’s legs, gripping them as he buckled over, a lazy smile on his face as he rocked against him, his softening cock slowly slipping from Genji’s pussy. He felt like jelly as he lay on top of Genji, panting heavily as he slowly slid down his body, kissing exposed wires and metal before he slid back into his chair, trousers still around his ankles and his spent cock sitting heavily in his lap as he stared forward, his gaze between Genji’s legs.

“Don’t move,” Gabriel whispered, shuffling his chair forward until he was sat under the desk, Genji’s body just laying in front of him, his cunt so exposed.

“I couldn’t move even if I wanted to,” Genji said with a laugh, and Gabriel found himself chuckling along as he ran fingers down Genji’s labia, pulling the lips open as he moved his fingers further south, teasing Genji’s pussy until a fat droplet of his semen dripped out and Gabriel couldn’t resist pushing it back in with a hum.

“Fuck, you’re sexy,” he whispered under his breath, pushing his fingers inside Genji’s pussy, curling his fingers inside and pulling them out, not missing the way Genji trembled, his whole body shaking before relaxing with a moan. He couldn’t resist spreading his fluids over Genji’s clit before he stopped as Genji reached down to stop his hand.

“Too much, too much,” Genji mumbled and Gabriel simply tugged the lace underwear from Genji before he sat back with a smirk on his face.

He relaxed into the chair, letting out a small sigh as he watched Genji try to climb off the desk, his body uncertain as he slid off the surface, a flustered look on his face.

“You want these?” He asked as he stood up, pulling his trousers up and doing them up before he held the underwear up, the lace completely drenched, and he felt himself biting his lip as the scent wafted towards him.

“Oh no, you can keep those, commander,” Genji said with a wink, bending down to pick up the plates he had removed from his body, replacing the one on his crotch before he held the other one to his face, hesitating before he put it back on, clicking it into place.

Gabriel nodded, wiping his hands with the lace before shoving the underpants into his pocket, and then he was back in his seat once again, his eyes on the mess Genji had made of his desk, a smile on his lips.

These encounters always left him feeling more than satisfied. Everything seemed to make sense after a session with Genji. Their arrangement worked; he had seen improvements in Genji’s performance after they had been together, and he was always able to excel at his own work after blowing off steam with Genji. It made sense and it worked. For now.

He knew this wasn’t a long-term thing; Genji had made that clear from day one. However, right now, he couldn’t care less. The stress from the debriefing had guaranteed a bad mood but like always, Genji had lifted it and he was now happily adjusting the paperwork on his desk as Genji moved around the room, deciding to recline on the sofa by the window.

Gabriel always thought it strange that Genji made a point of staying around after they had fucked. He didn’t understand it and had questioned it just once, only to be fobbed off with a terrible excuse and an awkward silence.

“I will stand by your decision,” Genji said finally, and Gabriel found himself looking over at him, an eyebrow raised. “I’m not saying I endorse your actions, but you are my commander, and I will stand by you. Whatever the outcome of our actions in Venice, you will have me by your side.”

Gabriel was a little thrown off to hear such words from Genji and he could only nod silently, turning his attention to the mess on his desk again. He wasn’t sure if Genji’s respect had an expiration date like their arrangement did. His words sounded sincere but… there was something about them that didn’t sit well with him. He knew he hadn’t stuck to the plan. He didn’t like to imagine that he was inspiring blind loyalty. He wanted Genji to question his actions.

He wasn’t in the mood for more questioning, but the strange way Genji lingered silently, unasked questions in the air, had him ill at ease. He still wasn’t in the mood to talk about it, so instead of addressing the problem, he turned away and switched his computer on, throwing himself back into his work. There would be time for Gabriel to figure this all out later, nobody was going anywhere.

He had time.


End file.
